miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Miami Vice: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
}} Miami Vice: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a 2006 soundtrack album containing music from the film adaptation of the same name. The original Miami Vice television series composer, Jan Hammer, is notably absent from the film's soundtrack; Michael Mann did not want to use the show's theme song in the film, nor did he want any association with the TV series with regards to the songs used in the movie. Fans of the show e-mailed Universal Studios thousands of letters requesting the "Miami Vice Theme" be included, but ultimately Mann refused. As Hammer himself put it: "I was completely surprised they didn't have a remake of it. I think it's a case of being too cool for school." It is widely accepted that Hammers' 2006 cover of "Crockett's Theme" with rapper TQ was done as a form of protest towards this decision, and to display the kind of musical direction Hammer would have taken had he been included in the film's music-making process. Despite Mann's wishes for the film and series to be distinct entities music-wise, Phil Collins' hit song "In the Air Tonight", which featured famously in the show's pilot episode, did appear in the film, albeit as a cover by Miami-based rock band Nonpoint. The song is played over the film's end credits, although as another nod to the original series, the Director's Cut relocates the song to the build-up to the climactic shootout, thereby mirroring its use in the TV show. Notes *Some of the music included on the soundtrack album notably differs from the music used in the film itself: **Of the first four songs featured in the film's opening scene inside the Mansion nightclub, only Nina Simone's "Sinnerman" is the same as it is in the movie. The versions of Goldfrapp's "Strict Machine" and Freaky Chakra's "Blacklight Fantasy" that appear in the film are both remixes, whereas the soundtrack includes the original versions. More surprisingly, Jay-Z & Linkin Park's "Numb/Encore" does not appear on the soundtrack album at all, despite being the first song used in the movie and its heavy use in all of the film's trailers. **The Audioslave songs "Shape of Things to Come" and "Wide Awake" feature in the film, but neither appears on the soundtrack because the band wished to hold back the then-unreleased tracks for their new album. **Much like the Nina Simone and Freaky Chakra songs featured during the film's nightclub scene, the version of Moby's "Anthem" found on the soundtrack is the original dance-flavoured album version, and not the haunting piano remix heard in the film. This difference was one of the major criticisms of the album. **King Britt's "New World in My View" appears in the film as an instrumental, while the version on the soundtrack includes its usual spoken lyrics. *Moby & Patti LaBelle's "One of These Mornings" and Emilio Estefan's "Pennies in My Pocket" were recorded exclusively for the film and have never appeared on any other album (although both are covers of existing songs). *The final four tracks on the album are score pieces written for the film, whereas the other tracks are contemporary music. *"A-500" samples the first few notes from Jan Hammer's "Crockett's Theme", although the similarity goes no further than that. *As well as the official soundtrack album, a score album was also produced. Although officially a promotional-only release, it has since been made available as a bootleg. Track Listing Category:Soundtracks Category:Miami Vice film